


Repetition

by Darkhymns



Category: Tales of Crestoria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Violence, M/M, Memories, Mental Anguish, Monsters, Psychological Horror, Rating May Change, Temporary Character Death, This is very self-indulgent but not in the usual way maybe, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhymns/pseuds/Darkhymns
Summary: The purpose of a knight is to slay wicked monsters to protect the people. That was all he was doing.And he would keep doing it as long as it was necessary.
Relationships: Aegis Alver/Vicious
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Repetition

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic was basically how to write Aegis having a very long and slow breakdown. So...that's what this is.
> 
> Before reading, just know that the high rating is definitely more for violence than anything else. This might change later! A lot of this is experimental and rating may even go up with next chapters? Plot points will be explained later too. I don't have a clear schedule for a next update but if anyone is, uh, actually interested in this, I'll try to make this more of a priority. Otherwise, I just wanted to have baseless fun, sorry to spam the tag with it.

“You know, back in my village, we told each other frightening stories to pass the time.” Queen Rebecca smiled at him, and by then, even the good Sir Alver had to relax his stance. They both stood on a balcony of the palace, one of many that overlooked the kingdom, where only a few lights could be seen from inside of the city’s structures at nighttime. “It made the labor in the fields just a tad more bearable. Have you ever done so?”

“Ah, well, I have performed my fair share of labor,” Aegis said proudly. “When I would construct very complicated figurines, it would certainly take me many hours-”

The Queen laughed, or it sounded like she did. He would not glance at her for very long, for it was not his place. “That’s not what I mean! I’m speaking of stories about monsters under your bed, or lurking in the woods near your home. If such a tale is chilling enough, it would be hard for me to even sleep alone at night because of nightmares… Or is that too morbid for you?”

Aegis didn’t want to admit that he could not understand why someone would want to frighten themselves so greatly. He cleared his throat, still determined to be the Queen’s confidante as he had promised. “Monsters can be easily eradicated with the help of proper local militia… and I do not believe they make their nests underneath our beds.”

“Oh, but this is purely a hypothetical question. And perhaps it couldn’t be just monsters…” He saw her turn back to the city, her voice growing quieter. “There are much worse things in the world than such beasts.”

Aegis nodded, sure that he now understood just what she meant. “Transgressors. Do not worry, your Highness. I have given my word to protect you from them. None will ever get near you as in such stories.” Perhaps that was why she entertained these thoughts, due to fear. 

It took a moment before his Queen would answer him. “Yes, of course. Thank you, Sir Alver.”

* * *

.

.

.

Aegis realized, perhaps a bit too late in the hour, that his food stock had run quite low.

_ Completely unacceptable, _ he thought, packing whatever rations he had to go into town. Luckily the distance wasn’t too far. His boots, which he made sure to polish and keep strengthened with the few cobbler skills he picked up back at Medegal (for knights must be self-sufficient), would not get damaged from the walk, only picking up the stains of mud and grass.

The day was still early. He shut the door to the cabin firmly, and was quickly on his way. No, it would not be long at all. He needn’t worry on the time.

Nothing would starve during his travel.

* * *

Kanata had once told him with confidence how they had been able to bypass so much detection with the help of their disguises. “They’re perfect! Although, they do cover up my hair…” He said all this while holding up a thick cloak, the dull brown matching well with the clouded skies of that day - reminiscent of now, though the sun tried to peek through the curtains of the clouds.

Aegis felt ludicrous wearing something so simple, yet it was true that for a few weeks, the transgressors he had chased had evaded detection… With a huff, he tightened the cloak around him, pulled the hood lower over his face and hair. He moved through the town gates, past the village square where the Vision Central was placed. He watched as everyone milled about despite the cloudy day; from the merchants carrying wares to their stores, to the children that played along the Central’s dais, their own vision orbs swaying as they made up their games.

No one turned to look at the inconspicuous man in his nondescript cloak. Aegis sighed.  _ So ridiculous. _ But maybe he shouldn’t complain. It made his task that much easier.

Aegis took all of his willpower to not go into other stores that sported certain merchandise from a certain series, and instead went into the grocers. A simplistic place, but with adequate furnishings; from the rug placed on the floor, to the shelves of spices imported from neighboring states in the area. One of the more well-off villages too, for they held their storage of food within the buildings instead of outside in stalls. 

He’d made a mental checklist on what he needed, and so wasted little time. In his cloak that even a child  _ should _ be able to see through yet  _ didn’t _ , Aegis, who was still on the run himself, gathered as much as he could. Perhaps he splurged a bit of Gald on the spices, perfect for making curry, while also noting a few loaves of bread that appeared to be made recently. Hopefully in his travel back, they would not go stale.

His arms were full as he went to the store counter, the cloak not exactly helping things as a few items snagged on the hem, entangling the fabric around his arms. Even Kanata must have complained about this.

“That’s quite a bit of food you got there,” spoke the shopkeep in a vain attempt at small-talk, assessing all the prices. “You startin’ a celebration with some friends?”

Aegis gave a thorough inspection towards an apple, gripping it tightly between his fingers to make sure the skin wouldn’t cave into mush. “I’m keeping an animal. He needs to be fed regularly.”

The shopkeep looked at the array of foodstuff Aegis was purchasing; from fruits and vegetables, to even some meat from the butcher. It was wrapped carefully in parchment paper, to avoid any contact from stray hands and a hot sun that beamed in through the window. “So a pet? He must have quite an appetite.”

Aegis paused, still looking away. “He will when I make him.” Nodding, he handed the apple back to the merchant. “Please add it to the total. Oh, and also this.” He reached towards the side, where basic supplies were hung, meant for crafting tradesman, local farmers, or those who favored themselves as a handyman around their home.

“This looks to be of good quality,” Aegis complimented, as he placed the bundle of rope on the counter.

* * *

It took him just the amount of time he estimated to get back. Not even long enough for monsters to impede his path. Even if there had been any, he could make quick work of them with his spear. As he always had, with all enemies that had ever threatened the good and the just. 

_ Except when it mattered most. _

Aegis flinched, but it was the dip in the pathway, nothing more. His satchel of foodstuff was also heavy on his back, along with the cloak that dragged along the ground, carrying dirt and other debris.

It was a struggle, but he had not taken long to come back. He’d made sure of that.

The cabin was an abandoned place, which was not uncommon in much of the continent. Many citizens had gotten it in their heads to build a home away from the safety of civilization and try to live off the land as it were. Aegis had come upon such people during his travels, always needing to rescue them from near starvation, especially once winter came and made living off such land not exactly fortuitous.

He had never minded that. Because it was his duty to protect the weak and the helpless, even from themselves.  _ Except when it mattered most. _

Aegis had recalled this particular cabin on a long trek in his earlier years of knighthood. It had been long abandoned by its owner, the hinges on the front door already close to falling off. The place was in dire need of repair, for some of the wood in the foundations had rotted away, along with one of the windows completely shattered, perhaps by a hungry bugbear in search of some food. He would need to repair all of this to avoid such unfavorable encounters in the future.

He pushed open the door on its rusted hinges, their screeching announcing his arrival. Off to the side of the room, he saw movement, like a shadow skittering across the floor. Or tried to.

“Of course you’ve undone one of them,” Aegis chided, placing his satchel on the floor nearest the kitchen. “It’s good that I bought a spare.”

A grunt of dissatisfaction, though it sounded closer to a growl in Aegis’ ears. He turned.

The other’s clothes were much more tattered than they usually were, half of his coat falling off. Somehow it revealed more of the mark on his stomach, the brand of Sin so disgustingly bright, inviting the eye to look, hard to turn away. 

The rest of the Great Transgressor was in fine shape, more or less. Not injured, though he had made his position much more uncomfortable with the way he had untied the rope binding his wrists to the wall. 

Hm, maybe chains would be more adequate. Aegis made a note to retrieve some the next time he was out.

"If you're hungry, I can make you some food." He finally unclasped the annoying cloak and placed it on a half-deformed chair, the fabric already in danger of sliding off the furniture completely. "I'd assume you must be."

Vicious glared at him. His eyes reflected the sun shining through the broken window, irises glistening with remembered red. The red that matched whatever dye was used on his clothes, that matched the mark on his stomach, and the stairs on the wooden floor.

Aegis could listen quite carefully and still remember that growl. Inhuman. A monster, hiding underneath an innocent's bed.

And then Vicious sighed. The sound was pulled out from his chest in an almost painful manner. “Did you at least remember to buy the booze?”

Aegis didn’t even deign to answer. He went back to his assorting, opening up his satchel and putting the correct food in the pantries. He may have overbought on the spices, but their weight was heavy in his arms as he placed them in the cabinets.

“Ugh, come  _ on!” _ Vicious thrust out a long leg, kicking away a chair that had been too near. The force of it made it crumble to pieces. “At least let me fucking drink!”

"Shut up," Aegis whispered, gritting his teeth. "You monster."

At that, he knew he should have expected it, but it made his heart stutter. The laughter that rolled out in waves from the corner of the room, dark and bitter. But it ran through him like a knife freshly heated from the forge. 

“This is rich, completely fucking rich, coming from you.” Vicious laid his free arm over his leg, smirking at the ex-knight with his domestic task. “Chain me up like a dog, but I’m the villain here. Don’t even get any pets for it.”

“I said shut up.” Aegis felt something rise up through his chest to his throat, something that choked him and made him want to wretch. It always happened with  _ him, _ it always, always-

“What is it now? Can’t control it, huh?” Vicious was leering and that look set something off, something familiar, like sharp teeth in the shadows, and a crown of red dripping blood onto the ground. “How about you let me go and you can take me out for a nice walk? I bet you bought a collar for me and everything-”

Aegis summoned his spear, made to protect those weaker than himself, made to fight against monsters that had never stopped hunting them down. He marched up to Vicious, gripping his weapon tight.

Maybe there was satisfaction to see the unease in Vicious’ eyes, still as red as something he remembered.

“So we’re doing this again.”

Aegis said nothing, only moved forward to strike, as he always did except when it had mattered the most.

The spear sliced clean through Vicious’ chest, his body flinching from it, yet not a scream left him. Aegis wasn’t done. He slid it further through, hearing the flesh give way, the sound so sickly in his ears, it nearly made him want to faint. Bones cracked under the pressure of his blade. Blood spilled across Vicious’ stomach, nearly overtaking the mark of Sin on him until there was nothing left. The floor underneath him grew even darker.

Through it all, the spear had perhaps just grazed Vicious’ heart while fully puncturing a lung instead. Even then, the Great Transgressor had strength to speak.

“Urgh!! A-again?! Just… fuck!” He leaned his head back, then with his free hand, reached to grab the spear coated in his own blood. “Idiot!”

“I warned you to be quiet,” Aegis spoke, with barely anything in his voice. In his eyes, he saw Vicious for what he was; the blood streaming out between his lips painted the visage of that monster with so much teeth, and the hand that grabbed his spear were wicked claws. Vicious’ repeated groans of pain along with his insults were the dying screechs of a beast.

He had to slay monsters wherever they spawned. That was a knight’s duty.

And as he held tightly to his spear, he watched as the blade broke through even further until it made contact with the ruined floorboards.He could hear the sound, like a ring as it moved through the body, the force of it vibrating as it finally met an obstacle it could not cut down. Vicious, pinned to the floor, shuddered, still looking up at Aegis with eyes that burned.

_ The monster that lurks, that tears with its teeth and eats, and that is all he sees, just a beast that should be tied down and tamed before it could hurt anyone else, before it could ruin anything- _

And then, Vicious, laying in his own pool of blood, had the audacity to smile, had the nerve to laugh, no matter how weak and broken it sounded, drowning in his own blood. He even winked.

“See ya...soon, knighty boy...” he uttered through a cracked voice. The red was still in his eyes even after he was gone.

For now.

Aegis finally let go of the spear, fingers trailing along its handle before letting them hang at his sides. 

He felt much calmer. The panic stopped clawing through him, leaving him hallowed and at peace.

The spear lodged in Vicious’ chest finally dissipated into red mist. He looked down at the body and the mess it had made, some of the blood spilling towards him and his boots. The way hers had-

The way-

No.

Aegis turned away, back to the kitchen area of the cabin. He had no time for this. He had a lot of work to do before Vicious would mess it all up again.


End file.
